Typhoon Gay (2992)
Super typhoon gay (2992) ( seniang) was an extremely intense typhoon which reached a record peak strength of 405 mph and pressure of 700 MB . Super Typhoon Gay formed as a tropical wave due a trough on early morning November 1st , around 500 miles west of the international date line. The storm continued to strengthen as conditions became gradually more favorable, by the time gay was 50 miles away from the International date line it had an extremely high probability for formation with 90% within the next 48 hours and a 100% for the next 5 days, the wave then crossed into the jtwc area of responsibility and soon after became TD 31W After becoming a Tropical Depression 31W the storm continued to intensify and 12 hours later became Tropical Storm Gay with 50 mph winds and 995 MB and started to strengthen even more . The next day Gay then weakened slightly due to the influence of Super Typhoon Hank when it was near Palau as a 195 mph 871 MB Super Typhoon on it's way into the Philippines. Once hank the next day on November 3rd ,hit the Philippines as a cat 5 215mph 867MB Typhoon , Tropical Storm Gay was able to strengthen further into a 70 mph storm then soon intensified to a 80 mph category 1 typhoon to a 90 mph storm the next day, on November 5th the storm reached category 3 intensity with winds of 120 mph and 973 MB.Then on the 6th of November gay reached Super Typhoon Status and a few hours later finally category 5 status with165 mph and pressure of 919 MB Gay then soon weakened due to an Eyewall Replacement Cycle (EWRC) and weakened to a 155 mph cat 4 storm around 7 hours later Gay completed its EWRC and strengthened back to a cat 5 storm, then achieving a new peak intensity of 225 mph and 857 MB , the JMA then raised there 10 min wind speeds to 170 mph thus breaking typhoon tip's old record of 160 mph 10 min sustained winds. The Typhoon soon went under another EWRC a day later, and still maintained cat 5 status while doing so ,weakening to a 185 mph storm , the storm then completed the EWRC and rapidly strengthened back up to a 225 mph storm and reached the island of Guam as a 235 mph 845 MB storm . Immediate evacuations when on 1 day prior and very few residents stayed to ride out the storm, where they stayed sheltered in a concrete structure built to survive cat 5 force conditions . The storm continued to strengthen as it hit Guam as a 245 mph 829 MB storm . 7 of the 19 people who stayed, died during the storm due to them getting swallowed by the storms enormous storm surge, and also from a wall toppling down on them . After the storm passed Guam and nearly totally destroyed the island, with the exception of 2 buildings left standing, 1 with minor damage and the other with a blown over roof and broken windows. The Super Typhoon continued to grow in size and intensity as the storm move towards the Philippines, by this time it was near yap as a monster 315 mph cat 5 storm. Missing a landfall there just barely to the south and making a landfall in Palau island as a 330 Mph 777 MB storm . Thankfully all the residents were evacuated off the island prior to the storm making landfall there, and no fatalities or injuries were reported there. As the storm continued on its way south west ,then taking a jog due north due to an area of high pressure the storm then achieved it's peak intensity of 405 Mph and 700 MB . As it was in a Extremely favorable area for development and had sst's reach a boiling temperature of 210 °F. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Typhoons Category:Super Typhoon Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Western Pacific Tropical Cyclones Category:Events in the 2990s